Dwarven diet
The diet of the dwarven race is unique to all other races in Thedas, owing to the majority of dwarves living their entire lives underground. The diet of those living in the thaig of Orzammar is the most documented, as opposed to the unknown diet of the more secretive dwarves of Kal-Sharok. As a result of living underground, a dwarf's diet relies heavily upon foodstuffs harvested, and animals found, in the Deep Roads. Harvested Food Dwarves make use of all edible items that can be scavenged in the Deep Roads, some of which are hazardous due to their proximity to Lyrium, and the darkspawn Taint which pervades the entirety of the Deep Roads. * Lichen:As implied by Garin. Can be made into a bread. * Deep Mushroom:As noted in Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug. Growing in close proximity to the darkspawn taint, nevertheless these mushrooms are considered by dwarves to have a "unique flavor and intoxicating scent." Food Animals Dwarves both catch and breed animals as food sources. * Nug: A small animal that appears as a cross between a pig and a rabbit. Its flavor has been described as an "unholy union of pork and hare."As noted in Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug. It is favored as a food source by poor''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas'', vol. 1, p. 162. and wealthy alike. * Bronto: Selectively bred by the Shaperate as beasts of burden and food sources.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 162. Known Dwarven Liquor * Valenta's Red, the "Paragon of Ales"As mentioned by Corra, proprieter of Tapster's Tavern. * Brakien Brew:As mentioned by Corra, proprieter of Tapster's Tavern. A beer with a heavy head and a deep, rich taste. * Mosswine:As mentioned by Rica Brosca in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. A toxic wine brewed from moss. Surface Goods Surface food products are necessarily in high demand in Orzammar due to the limited availability and few choices of food produced by the city itself. Due to their great expense typically only nobles are able to purchase these goods. Surface goods in Orzammar include liquor too, such as honey mead, served in Tapster's Tavern, traded from a surface family who ships it every month.As mentioned by Corra, proprieter of Tapster's Tavern. Known Cuisine * Old cheese and shredded dried meat:As mentioned by Garin. Used as a spread. * Nug pancakes:As noted in Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug. Favored food of children. * Nug-gets:As noted in Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug. Favored food of children. * Seared nug:A favorite dish of King Ansgar Aeducan as noted in Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug. Seared on a hot metal plate and finished in the oven-and dressed in a cream sauce flavored with deep mushrooms. * Fried mushMentioned in Codex entry: The Noladar Anthology of Dwarven Poetry. Trivia * Paragon Varen discovered the edibility of nug while lost in the Deep Roads.See Paragons for more information. * Tapster's Tavern serves 52 types of ale, 17 meads and 12 imported wines, a testament to the dwarves' long-standing love of hard drink. * As noted by Ohgren, Orzammar ale tastes like dirt in comparison to Ferelden ale, as dwarves put dirt in it.As mentioned by Ohgren after the coronation in Dragon Age: Origins. * Nug-wranglers catch nugs to sell,As explained by Nug Wrangler Boermor. and may also practice some form of nug farming to breed the animals. * Dwarves farm mushrooms for food.As mentioned by Varric in party banter with Anders in Dragon Age II. See also * Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug * Codex entry: The Noladar Anthology of Dwarven Poetry * Codex entry: Nug * Codex entry: Traditional Dwarven Folk Songs * Codex entry: Deep Mushroom * Codex entry: Bronto References Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarven lore